


Имбирь, ёжики и фруктовый лёд

by Nevan



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: быть рядом с тобой – это просто стоять и слушать,молча стоять и слушать удары в гонг (с)





	Имбирь, ёжики и фруктовый лёд

**Author's Note:**

> описание - строчка сидхётт  
> драбблы. учусь импортировать, было лень разбивать на части  
> мои любимые части - с джексоном

## Тотально фаллический ответ (Отис/Мэйв)

  
Когда у Мэйв не хватает денег на ренту, она становится раздражительной. Она не может это контролировать, это что-то вроде приступа неопределенности будущего, который резко повышает тонус окружающих, потому что острословие Мэйв прогрессирует.  
  
Отис предлагает занять, она не соглашается. Говорит, что должна справляться самостоятельно, не хочет нагромождать долги друг на друга. Она забывает, что ей семнадцать, что подразумевается, что у неё есть родители или опекун, что она не думает о деньгах и наслаждается юностью. Отис проглатывает эти слова. Он не знает, как вел бы себя на месте Мэйв. Вполне вероятно, он умер бы от голода через пару недель. Мэйв восхитительная, а он правда не знает, как помочь.  
  
Отис старается проводить все больше консультаций. Можно было бы сказать, что он, как ведьмак, профессионал, лишающий себя же работы, но со временем ему начинается казаться, что всего времени мира не хватит, чтобы излечить людей. Он слышит такие странные фразы, он пытается прорубиться через такие глупые предубеждения. Его популярность растет, а вот количество часов в сутках остается прежним.  
  
Иногда Мэйв одновременно помогает ему с домашней работой и исследованиями и остается ночевать. Это что-то вроде пижамной вечеринки, о которой все безбожно шутит Эрик. Отис просто весь вечер смотрит на Мэйв и говорит с ней, а потом у него есть возможность столкнуться с ней в ванной комнате, когда они чистят зубы перед сном. Мэйв просит оставлять двери открытыми, чтобы звуки китов были слышны в комнате для гостей.  
  
А по утрам Мэйв не видит его до завтрака. И не красится. Ей просто лень делать это в непривычной обстановке. Отис впитывает этот её облик, как губка. У него в голове что-то вроде коллекции образов Мэйв. Многие из них он придумал, когда заглядывался на неё в классе, неизменно получая тотально фаллический ответ.  
  
Раздраженная Мэйв может походить на гангстера прошлого века. Она может пахнуть мятой или вишней и сигаретами, носить выглаженные бежевые брюки, рубашку в обтяжку, тяжелый ремень с блестящей прямоугольной пряжкой и огромные солнечные очки. Со связанными за спиной руками она может выгибаться, вынуждая держать ее, отказываясь стоять прямо. Её волосы — торчащие во все стороны темные кудри. Мэйв может быть дерзкой, наглой и фантастически обаятельной.  
  
А вот утренняя Мэйв охотно рассказывает о снах, беспрестанно шутит и ловко заговаривает Джин, освобождая Отиса от неловких замечаний. Она пахнет зубной пастой и крутит локон на пальце. Мэйв свободно касается его рук, плеч, головы. Конечно, ведь по ее ладоням не проскакивают искры каждый раз.  
  
Отис не скрипит зубами, но определенно старается не сглупить. Он вполне мог бы основать какое-нибудь «Мэйвианство» ненароком.  
  
Мэйв почему-то перестает касаться его при любом удобном случае в какой-то момент, и Отис это замечает. Он начинает скучать по ее ладоням на плечах, по тому, как она подталкивает его к беседе, по тому, как она совершенно точно не понимает, что тыкает свою грудь ему в лицо.  
  
Поэтому Отис сам касается Мэйв.  
  
Он начинает с похлопывания по плечу. И в первый раз удостаивается того самого недоуменного взгляда, приподнятых бровей и чуть изогнутых уголков губ. Он ее веселит. Отис пробует еще раз, в столовой он будто случайно задевает её локоть своим. Мэйв не реагирует, но замечает. Потому что уже на литературе щелкает его по носу, подходит катастрофически близко и поет строчку ему в лицо. Отис смотрит ей в глаза и усилием воли не смотрит в губы. Мэйв ухмыляется. Она не знает!  
  
Отис думает, что пора бы прекратить свои мучения. Он не уверен, будет ли Мэйв с ним говорить… Будет конечно! Она просто скажет: «Отис, я понимаю твои чувства и мне жаль, но я тебя люблю только как друга», — и они останутся друзьями, как это делает большинство гомо, влюбленных в своих лучших друзей гетеро, и возможно Мэйв прекратит нарушать его личное пространство так часто.  
  
Но Отис не хочет забыть её запах.  
  
Так что он ничего не говорит.  


  


  


## Как завещал Духовны (Адам/Эрик)

  
Изо рта Эрика пахнет чипсами. Адам еще не нюхал, но уже знает. Этот долбодятел с хрустом утаптывает вторую пачку. И смотрит свои гребанные видеоролики. И не смотрит, как Адам ест мороженое. Аппетитно ест, знает, что любому наблюдателю тоже захочется мороженого.  
  
Блядские видеоролики с блядским макияжем.  
  
Адам чувствует вящее невнимание к своей персоне. А поскольку пока что проблемы в их отношениях решаются сексом, как завещал Духовны в «Калифорникейшенс», Адам последовательно и очень тщательно съедает несколько фруктовых льдов подряд. Его губы замерзают, язык ощущается шершавым, как у кошки.  
  
Эрик вырисовывает очередные неоновые стрелки.  
  
Адам недобро щурится. И громогласно чихает.  
  
— Будь здоров!  
  
И даже не оборачивается.  
  
Адам крутит головой, разминает плечи, похрустывает пальцами. Чувствует прилив маньячного вдохновения.  
  
Да, он тут гость частый. Да, у них вот час назад был секс, аккурат после того как все родичи Эрика отправились восславлять черного Иисуса. Но это же не повод бросать на мрамор судьбы его хрупкое стеклянное сердце!  
  
Убиение сына господнего будет медленным и мучительным.  
  
Адам неслышно подкрадывается, с секунду наблюдает за жертвой. Эрик сосредоточен не-на-нем. Адам мягко отводит его руку от тачпада, Эрик не успевает возмутиться, как Адам касается губами его запястья. Холодными и влажными губами.  
  
— Хочешь попробовать фруктовый лед? — говорит.  
  
И наблюдает за глазами. Глаза у Эрика самые выразительные. Тёмные, как какой-нибудь минерал. Выразительнее глаз только губы, но Адам не хочет сбиваться с мысли.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы Эрик сбился с мысли об этих гребанных тенях и посмотрел на него!  
  
— А я уже пять минут между прочим ожидаю твои поползновения!  
  
Адам хочет подумать, что Эрик ухмыляется, но он не ухмыляется. Он _улыбается_ , улыбается как блядский подсолнух.  
  
И целует. И действительно пахнет чипсами.  
  
Но разве это имеет значение?  


  


  


## Королевство в скобках (Шон/Мэйв)

  
Шон не принц и не белый конь (он не любит работать). Да как-то с царством не складывается, а вот благородство и очарование из него фонтаном хлещут. А еще он хорош собой. В крайне привилегированном смысле (на любителя).  
  
А ещё у него есть сестра-принцесса, которая с самого детства смотрит на него зверем (тут дело в строении черепа). Эта принцесса читает много книг, много говорит и угнетает своим превосходством. Она самое дорогое для него существо.  
  
Он называет её уродиной (в шутку), и он не прав.  
  
Мэйв улыбается как солнышко, парирует его выпады мастерски, а теперь еще и угрожает! Он хочет завернуть её в одеяло, чтобы не видеть недовольную рожу, хочет встать рядом против целого мира.  
  
Он не может более выносить ее платоническую компанию.  
  
Шон не принц, но брат, и потому уходит, когда становится невыносимо. А ещё он может ненароком перекинуть на нее свои пагубные у- и пред-у-беж-де-ни-я, так что все наверняка к лучшему. Один минус — изгнание. Но его Шон точно переживет.  


  


  


## Все эти истории про помаду и королев (Эйми/Мэйв)

  
Все эти истории про помаду и королев никогда не начинались с фразы «я тебя не знаю». Мэйв не сидела рядом ни на одном уроке, от нее пахло куревом и дешевым шампунем (но никогда — дешевым алкоголем), она много читала и иногда читала мысли.  
  
Эйми размышляла, можно ли влюбиться в одни лишь брови.  
  
Мэйв раскладывала карты, а Эйми замечала, что у неё широкие запястья. И короткие ногти. Очень удобные для мастурбации и лесбийского секса. Мэйв считали бисексуальной нимфоманкой в школе. Это еще одна глупость, в которую верили все. Эйми не знала, хочет ли верить она.  
  
Мэйв приходила, чтобы Эйми излила ей душу. Мэйв смотрела внимательно и слушала, и говорила, и понимала, и давала советы и ответы, и одалживала помаду. Ту самую, с которой не начинались истории про королев.  
  
Эйми не признавала, что Мэйв ее подруга. Мэйв не обижалась.  
Эйми заговаривалась и не слышала, что говорила Мэйв. Мэйв не обижалась.  
Эйми молчала, когда туса самозабвенно крутых говорила о Мэйв гадости. Мэйв не обижалась.  
  
Все эти истории никогда не начинались с фразы «в стране, в которой одновременно существует пособие по безработице и налог на тунеядство, я могла бы подходить к старикам и рассказывать им сказки, жарить яичницу в обмен на возможность жить в тепле», которую Эйми не понимала, а Мэйв говорила с грустной полуулыбкой.  
  
Но когда Мэйв стала говорить с "полосатым" мальчиком, который понимал все её фразы, Эйми почти обиделась, но быстро забыла об этом. Потому что истории про королев заканчивались, а она была слишком последовательной в своих решениях, чтобы переписывать историю, которую пишут не-антагонисты.  
  
Эйми во всеуслышание признала, что Мэйв её подруга.  


## Примечание к части

я не совсем уверена, что тут прослеживается логика, но есть отсылки к Jenny - Studio Killers  


  


## Коробка с печеньем и белый цвет (Джин, Мэйв/Отис)

  
Это было не то чтобы знакомство с родителями. Просто Джин спросила не она ли оставила отметины на шее Отиса вчера, и Мэйв ответила «да». И с этого момента все пошло вдоль влагалища.  
  
— Так вы теперь как Малдер и Скалли?  
  
Мэйв вспомнила, как яро создатель персонажей настаивал на платоничности их отношений.  
  
— Нет, определенно нет. Если позволите, я возьму сок и пойду. Мы с Отисом делаем доклад по литературе о важности белого цвета, ну, вы знаете.  
  
— Да, этот треклятый Моби Дик. Вот возьми печенье. Оно в форме кита. Правда не белого. Ну, сами посмотрите, все, не буду отвлекать.  
  
Ухмылка Джин была слишком многозначительной на вкус Мэйв. Голодный Отис обнаружил в коробке презервативы и был разочарован. Но недолго.  
  


  


  


## В обязательном порядке (Джексон/Мэйв)

  
У Мэйв узкие плечи. Не _красиво_ узкие, а _очень_ узкие. И вообще она совокупность всего того, что Джексону не нравится: лицо сердечком, непривычная форма подбородка (квадратная? с ямочкой?), слишком вытянутые к низу нижние веки (Джексон наблюдательный), широкие брови с тяжело нависающей надбровной дугой — это все на уровне среднего и не так похоже на таджика на самом деле, но все равно как-то не по стандарту. А её осанка? У нее неправильная осанка! Джексон пловец, его тошнит от таких людей.  
  
Джексон не должен её хотеть.  
  
Мэйв великолепно ему подходит. Она тот самый кусочек паззла. Идеальный рост, восхитительные губы. Она совершенно _правильно_ притягивает его к себе. Она абсолютно точно угадывает ритм. Секс как в кино, как в бульварных романах, которые Джексон не-чи-тал.  
  
А подбородок и челюсть с другого ракурса тоже ничего. Скулы сексуально очерчиваются, когда Мэйв вытягивает губы. Жаль, она не разрешает лизать ей щеки, как щенок, и слизывать макияж. Джексон, впрочем, не спрашивает.  
  
Может спросить? Да ну, чушь какая.  
  
Она грызет ногти как третьеклассница и ей плевать, как она выглядит и что о ней говорят.  
  
Джексон не должен в нее влюбляться. Следом идет фраза с «но» и перечисление аргументов. И ужин с родителями в обязательном порядке.  


  


  


## Та, в которой Отис знает, кто в кого влюблен (Мэйв/Отис)

  
Мэйв целенаправленно садится рядом на биологии. Вместе надевать презервативы на член уже как-то привычно.  
  
Мэйв подходит, чтобы передать деньги от клиента. Она не подходит ближе, потому что и раньше нарушала его личное пространство.  
  
Мэйв садится напротив в столовой. Ест картошку-фри. Она дико сексуальная в этот момент, но не специально.  
  
В Мэйв влюблены все вокруг.  
  
Отис замечает это не сразу, но однажды утром на него нисходит озарение и его жизнь превращается в кошмар.  
  
— Они все говорят со мной так, будто чтобы иметь адекватное мнение об абортах и изнасиловании, нужно обязательно это пережить! Меня это волнует не поэтому, придурки!  
  
Эйми продолжает рычать что-то нечленораздельное в плечо Мэйв, открытое общение с которой и позволило ей наконец высказывать все, что думает. Мэйв тепло улыбается Отису. Он стоит рядом и ждет. Эйми размеренно дышит в шею Мэйв, понемногу успокаивается: делает точно выверенные медленные вдохи-выдохи.  
  
Отис знает, что Мэйв не знает, что Эйми вдыхает её запах.  
  
О желании жить можно писать на скрижалях, можно танцевать под дождем во славу Сартра, а ещё можно быть счастливо избранным остроумной богиней и целовать её, нескончаемо целовать.  
  
Джексон смотрит на них всего секунду и резко меняет направление движения. Это Мэйв замечает и даже легко хмуриться. Ей непонятно, что такое было в тех отношениях, по чему можно было бы так убиваться.  
  
Иногда Отис хочет спросить, есть ли что-то в их отношениях, чтобы ему было позволено потом убиваться. Фигурально конечно.  
  
— Господи, ты только послушай, что мне приснилось, — говорит Мэйв по утрам в совершеннейшей богохульной манере.  
  
— Внимаю, дитя мое.  
  
Мэйв смеется. Это не то чтобы классная шутка, это их общая волна. И поэтому смешно. Мэйв любит слова больше чем что-либо еще. Отис умеет ими орудовать. Это сексуально.  
  
— Мне приснился брат. Он выглядел как брат, но носил имя Чезаре Борджиа. Или играл его в каком-то сериале. Не совсем разобралась. Он ходил за мной и называл Лукрецией. И говорил, что приказал убить моего мужа. Я никак не могла понять тоже ли я актриса или просто свихнулась. Позвоню этой гадине после, вдруг он умирает и хочет оставить в наследство наркопритон. А сейчас...  
  
А брат Мэйв знает о его, Отиса, существовании? А если бы знал, то долго смеялся бы?  
  
Все вокруг любят Мэйв, а она целует его так, как никто раньше не целовал. Отис чувствует вину? Едва ли. Он чувствует себя избранным по ошибке. Мэйв такая — такая! — и слов не нужно, чтобы объяснить. А он?  
  
— Я вполне вероятно люблю тебя, Отис Милбёрн, но определенно не в те моменты, когда ты залипаешь в одну точку во время секса.  
  
Мэйв щурится почти недобро, но это не производит должного эффекта из-за её твердых сосков.  
  
Отис решает не тратить время на неразрешимые загадки.  


  


  


## Мэйв в профиль похожа на рыбу (Джексон/Мэйв)

  
Мэйв в профиль похожа на рыбу. Джексон думает об этом какое-то время. Это не так странно, как парень с охренительными зелеными глазами, который ходит как чужой. Но тоже своего рода парадокс. Обыденный парадокс, что-то о равновесии?  
  
У Мэйв вперед выдается нижняя губа.  
  
— Я не хотела бы быть как Серсея, но я её понимаю. Значит ли это, что я уже как Серсея? — говорит Мэйв, а Джексон думает, почему он не знал про ее брата.  
  
Мэйв жует губу, и ей больно. Но это приятная боль. Такая, будоражащая. Как капать воском на руку, но острее. Иногда такой боли хочется.  
  
Мать Джексона может свести любой вопрос к себе. Она такой словесный Рим.  
  
У Мэйв всегда короткие ногти. И чертовски красивые пальцы. И зубы. И вкусная слюна.  
  
— Джексон, ты публичная личность. Тебе нравится нравиться! Ты будешь сцеловывать с моих губ горький крем и думать, что это романтично! — говорит она.  
  
Отис надевает носки для гигиены в бане в бассейне. Вы представляете себе голого человека в носках в бассейне? Мэйв смеётся. Ей весело. У неё обветрились губы, и ей больно открывать рот, чтобы куснуть двойной бургер.  
  
Мэйв видит Отиса. И от улыбки ее губа трескается. Улыбка широкая. Мэйв слизывает выступившую капельку крови. Губы Мэйв восхитительные.  
  
В горле бьется признание, которое нельзя выпускать. Мэйв испугается. Ей это не нужно, он же видит, он же читает те же книги, что и она. Мэйв не хочет того же, что хочет Джексон. Она легко относится к отношениям. Она готова их потерять, поэтому и не погружается. Если не нырять и не ударяться башкой о дно, больно не будет.  
  
Мэйв засыпает. Она расслаблена. Крылья носа не приподняты, кончик носа не заострен. Она очень красивая, но пока не знает об этом. Когда фотографируется, она думает, что _притворяется_ моделью.  
  
Джексон не может это понять. Она спасает его каждый день. Она существует и доказывает, что великолепна день за днем. У неё красивые уши. Когда долго смотришь на кого-то и знаешь его лицо лучше собственного, этот человек красив уже потому что ты так долго смотришь. Ты знаешь изгиб губ, когда он злится, знаешь, при каком ракурсе фото получилось бы достойным масс-медиа, но в такие моменты ты не хочешь доставать телефон и делать их искусственными. Ты не хочешь позировать. Тебя пробирает от того, что ты не кажешься кем-то, ты просто есть. Ты роняешь капусту из сэндвича и поднимаешь и суешь в рот — и не извиняешься, не делаешь это незаметно.  
  
Да Джексон собственное тело не может описать так, как тело Мэйв. Он смотрит на нее постоянно. А не только по утрам и на фото. Она сама не видит себя так, как видит он. Она остроумная и великолепная. У Джексона просто куча синонимов для неё. Прекрасная, восхитительная, самая лучшая. Он видит её со всех сторон. Он любит её любую.  
  
Джексон знает, что он вырастет из этой влюбленности как и из школьного чемпиона по плаванию. Все вокруг твердят, что он будет выступать на национальных. Но он не угадывает, что Мэйв вырастет раньше. Что из общения с ним можно так легко вырасти, что он прост и предсказуем, что Мэйв хочет большего. Мэйв хочет говорить о вечном, а не о вечернем телешоу.  
  
Джексон не дотягивает.  



End file.
